


Roseate

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: You're miles away but I still feel you [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Major major fluff but you guys expect this by now, Other, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Romantic Vision, SVAD2018, Two years of stolen moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Vision brings Wanda flowers but is quick to realize something is up.





	Roseate

Vision hadn't actually thought it would be so difficult. But there were _hundreds_ of different flowers in the shop he stopped by before his meeting with Wanda, and he gaped, a little overwhelmed as a helpful google search informed him of different flowers all symbolized different meanings. Peonies indicated bashfulness, for example, and bluebells kindness. Some flowers also differed on their colours, with each shade denoting a new emotion. He was so caught up in studying the multitude of bouquets around him he didn't notice the three staff members huddling together arguing about who was going to go and see if he needed help. 

None of them proved bold enough to approach the crimson-skinned android and he continued to wander through the shop, until he spotted some red roses. There was a duskiness to the colour that drew Vision's eye, the deeper, more unusual shade enhancing rather than detracting from the flower. Vision knew when he looked at it that was the exact type of flower he wanted to bring Wanda. 

Exactly twelve minutes after he purchased the roses, finally noticing how nervous the cashier was when his hand shook accepting Vision's (Tony's) credit card, he landed on Wanda's tiny balcony. This was a problem Vision had begun to notice more since he had begun these meetings with Wanda. It wasn't that he minded going in out of the way places, traveling well away from cities or being smuggled via the roof into her hotel rooms. But he did not want to bring undue attention to Wanda. 

"Vision!" Wanda exclaimed as she swept out onto the balcony, looking startled. There was hardly enough room for her, Vision and the bouquet. "You brought me flowers?" There was an odd tone to her voice he couldn't quite place, but she seized his arm and hustled him inside the room before he could decipher it. 

"I wanted to surprise you." 

"Ha, well I was certainly surprised to see a giant walking bouquet on my balcony instead of my boyfriend." Vision was momentarily distracted, the flowers hiding his smile. 

That was the first time Wanda had called him as such. 

Wanda opened every drawer and cupboard door but the meager hotel room didn't offer much in the way of vases. Wanda wondered if the concierge would notice one of the giant hallway planters missing. She turned the tap on and moved a plug into the sink. "We'd better put them in here for now. How's things back home?" 

Vision obligingly set the flowers in the sink, wondering at the quick topic change. "The compound? Oh, well things seem to be going quite well, Rhodes has just finished a trial with the prosthesis Mr Stark designed, and is confident that he'll be able to return to light duties in due course." He relayed dutifully. "I also had a rather interesting conversation with Mr. Parker before I left." 

"The spider kid?" Wanda had not gotten out of the habit of using the nickname that Sam, Bucky and Clint all employed for Peter Parker. Steve referred to him as "The boy from Queens". 

"Yes, I find him highly intelligent and conscientious. He needed help repairing an old gaming device, and we talked for a short while." 

"Oh, what about?" Wanda asked with obvious interest. 

"Oh, well it seems Mr. Parker is having some relationship difficulties. He has developed a crush on one of his fellow debate teammates - a most interesting pastime he also asked for my assistance with - and is unsure of how to proceed." 

"Aww, cute. What did you tell him?" 

"Well, not a great deal. I informed him due to the fact I a have only recently begun to understand the more complex human emotions, I was not the best choice for advice. But that I was happy to listen any time he felt the need to discuss his difficulties." 

"I'm sure he appreciated that." 

Vision hesitated, his irises spinning very slowly in a hint of bashfulness. "I told him there was somebody I entertained romantic feelings for as well, though I don't believe he knows it is you. But that I had only ever experienced these feelings for one person in my short life and so I felt unqualified for advice." 

Wanda's expression was overcome with a grin, part pride and part mischievous. "What, he was surprised you hadn't played the field more?" She teased, hand lifting to play with his shirt collar. 

Vision's irises turned a little faster. "Not at all. In fact I told him that I couldn't imagine having feelings for any other person. Not after... not with how strongly I feel for you." He swallowed, clearly nervous at such an admission. 

"You're such a sweet talker." Wanda's face glowed, but Vision hesitated when she reached for him. 

"Wanda... may I ask you something?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you not like the flowers?" He didn't meant it to sound so hesitant, but Wanda either hard it anyway or picked up the timbre of his emotions, and her face softened as she stepped into him and reached for his face. 

"It's very sweet of you to bring me them. It's just..." She dropped her head, her turn to be shy. Vision gently touched his fingers to her cheek, applying the slightest amount of pressure to encourage her to look at him. "Wanda. It's me. You can tell me anything." 

She had, in their time together. Spilled secrets she saw in nightmares, her struggle to adjust to her new life as an Avenger, sometimes shared snippets of her life before HYDRA (these were rare) and her memories of Pietro. 

"Well.." She looked up at him and twisted the rings on her left index finger. "It's silly." 

"Nothing you feel is silly. Please tell me." He coaxed, taking her hand and smoothing his fingers over hers. 

"It's not like I get given bunches of flowers very often. But they're so beautiful, I always get upset when they die." She confused. Vision looked to the roses in the sink, understanding. He recalled when he had told Ultron _a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts_. Flowers had an even shorter lifespan than humanity. 

"I'm sorry Vis. I didn't mean to appear ungrateful, I really do love them." Wanda snuggled against his chest in a quick, comforting hug. "You know... my father used to have a garden, in the house we had growing up, before we moved into the city. He loved growing things. Vegetables mostly, but there were flowers gardens too. I always thought... someday, I would like to have a little garden like his, and grow rose bushes there, so I can always watch them bloom." She lifted her hand, silently asking permission to show him. He bowed his head to hers automatically, never thinking about hesitating. 

The memory was rich with the warm golden overtone of summer, with Pietro's laughing voice shouting in the background, though he wasn't in sight. Neat rows of vegetables were artistically offset by blooming red rose bushes, bright marigolds and petunias, and delicate little sunjewels. Vision watched a tall man with dark hair pick a rose and present it to a shorter, curvy woman with blonde hair. He savored the sensation of the memory, the devotion and the love palpable. 

Vision felt warmth infuse his heart. He lifted Wanda's hand to press a kiss against the back. "That was a beautiful memory, Wanda. Thank you for sharing it with me." He paused, then flashed a somewhat sheepish smile. "Next time, I believe I will just bring you chocolates." 

She laughed at that, snuggling in close to his chest and looking up at him with sparkling eyes. 

"That's sweet Vis. But I don't need presents. I just need you." She pulled his head willingly down for a kiss.


End file.
